


在逃跑之前

by then0525



Category: shirainishi
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525





	在逃跑之前

“太安逸了，安逸到我几乎怀疑自己这到底是不是实习。”发消息的女生想了一想，一面跟着前面的人，一面继续往对话框里打字：“西野老师从来不拖稿，平时也没有什么奇奇怪怪的要求，不工作的时候只是宅在家里打游戏而已，一点都不麻烦。”  
但是对面的人给的回信女生却只看了个开头，“那你真的是运气很好哦……”随即便走不动了——刚刚走在前面的西野老师转了身往回走，刚好撞上她，但是后面跟上来的乘客都还滞留在过道里没能找到自己的位置，女生百般为难地看了一眼“很安逸”的西野老师，张口问了起来:“怎么了？”  
火车在这个时候启动了，女生趔趄了一下，慌忙扶住一旁的座位，身后的乘客已经等得不耐烦起来，戴着口罩的西野老师开了口：“下不去了吗？”  
女生有些疑惑地看了一眼车窗外飞速倒退的景色，然后看向西野老师：“是的，车已经开了……”  
西野的回复也很快：“那让我跳车！”

等助理实习生把西野拉到一旁、让后面的乘客先走过去，然后动之以情晓之以理说服了西野车已经开动、在到达下一站之前无论如何没有办法下去之后，西野睁大了双眼盯着她看了一会儿，最后认命一般地点了点头，朝着她的座位走去了。助理伸长脖颈看了一眼，与西野邻座的是个极艳丽的女人，看打扮也不太像是会看漫画的人，应该不是身为漫画家的西野老师的狂热粉丝吧？为什么西野老师会反应这么大？  
实习生一边这么想着，一边在自己的位置上坐下了，心里庆幸西野老师是戴了口罩的，要不然刚刚这么一闹腾，全车厢的人都会看到那个西野七濑，打算跳车下去。  
然后她听到前座西野压低了的声音：“好久不见。”  
那长得极美的、西野的邻座的声音也极好听，尤其是当这声音里含了笑意的时候。  
她说：“七濑，好久不见。”  
虽然实习生很确定，那个时候西野老师仍旧戴着口罩，仅仅露出了双眼而已，一般人很难把她认出来。

白石再看到西野是在三年后，她刚刚结束出差，匆匆买了车票只想快点到家洗澡之后睡个好觉。原本是注意不到眼前一个戴着口罩、穿着黑色大衣的女生站了半晌的，因为她实在太累了，但是那个女生站了一会儿转身走了，随后她听到车厢里爆发出的喊声：“西野老师！火车是不能跳的！”  
白石一个激灵。  
她对“西野”这个姓，实在是没有办法不敏感。  
如今的西野是名声在外的漫画家，她原本不以为意的、以为只是阿宅才会看得东西居然成了西野的工作，但想想却又在情理之中。西野低头向她道了“好久不见。”随即在一旁坐下。白石转过身去看了一眼，那个看似是西野助理的女孩子的座位就在自己后面一排，按西野不愿看到自己的道理来说她完全可以选择和助理换座位，但——大概是明白刚刚助理的那一声“西野老师”被自己听到了，再加上一些些西野流的倔强，西野就选择了不换。  
白石这么想着，转过脸来，却也不去坐正，而是打量西野。再见面时的西野没穿那个时候爱穿的卫衣，代之以漫画家很少穿的休闲西装，白石刚当上科长时春风得意、再加上成功与西野恋爱，最爱拿衣装标榜自己，在上班时的服装上动心思，最爱穿这样的休闲款正装，显得游刃有余、又和别的人不一样。西野的指甲也是精心做过的，是白石喜欢的色彩搭配。  
白石把西野打量过了，勾了嘴角，总算坐正了身子。

西野因为赶车的缘故，中饭没吃，想着在车上坐定了随便吃根能量棒，等下了车到了家再去下馆子。不曾想遇到了初恋。  
她再遇上白石居然是在火车上，带着自己无可更改的二十岁。想着不必太过拘谨，过去的就让它过去，佯作镇定去包里取能量棒，撕开包咬了一口才反应过来手里拿着的东西，牌子也是三年前白石爱吃的。慌忙把自己周身打量过了，心里已经是一声哀嚎，偷眼看过去，白石比三年前还要成熟还要游刃有余，嘴角微微勾起来的模样，即使眼神没有相接也知道是在笑自己，一瞬间把自己变回那个早被当做狩猎过程中已经被包围圈锁定的西野七濑。  
是在各方面都压自己一头的初恋，年上是世界赋予她的天然优势，像天空一样把她完全笼罩着，她跑啊跑、跑啊跑，跑到气喘吁吁，抬眼仍旧是天空。有气急的时候，气急到想要把天空撕破。但是古往今来有那么多憋屈到了极致想要撕裂天空的人，天空却仍然是天空。如果用一个词来概括西野的初恋的话，大概就是——惨。  
而此刻肇事者就坐在一旁，西野强作镇定地把手里的能量棒啃完，包装纸收了起来，想着再熬过去半个小时就一切结束了，不，其实是二十分钟，因为白石下车的那一站在她之前。  
白石的想法明显跟她不一样。  
“小荒木一直念叨着他的七濑姐姐。”白石眼睛望着前面，向着西野丢出了重磅炸弹。  
小荒木是白石的侄子，说是侄子其实年龄差并不大，也就堪堪比西野小了一两个月而已，但是性子比那个时候省电的西野外向了很多，嫌白石的哥哥唠叨，一个要升学的人，有事没事就往白石家里跑，坐在沙发上陪着西野打游戏。白石那个时候有心想要数落两句，又想着西野明明也年龄相仿、也要升学，就不好意思说出口。荒木就得寸进尺，后来干脆翘课不去学校了，倒是跟西野结下了战友般的友谊。  
西野知道白石安的什么鬼心思，缩了缩身子，好让自己不动声色地离白石远一些：“是么？代我问好。”  
白石转过脸来看了一眼西野，后者的眼神直直地盯着前排的靠背，白石就把眼神收回来了。  
到站的时候白石站起身，看向西野——  
“要不要……在这一站下车？”  
西野眯眼盯着白石，车在这个时候停稳了，一些些的后坐力，坐在后面一排的女孩子下意识地喊，西野老师，不是这一站啊西野老师。  
西野转过脸去看向那孩子，十七八岁的年纪，眼睛里有着只为眼前一个礼拜的事情担心的神情，再远就不会考虑了，只是喊自己西野老师。

西野那个时候玩游戏，没有什么整体布局的观念，很容易输掉。白石工作忙完了爬上床来，西野仍旧盘着腿玩游戏，白石有些不乐意，在西野脖颈上偷偷落下亲吻，西野沉迷游戏、丝毫不为所动。白石没有办法，只好手臂环着西野，也去看游戏机的界面，西野这下倒是听话，乖乖地就在白石怀里找到了最舒服的姿势，然后继续玩游戏。白石看了一会儿，西野就game over了，撇着嘴有些不开心的样子，白石就笑，说你要先把基础的东西都收集齐了才行，下一局这样试试。西野照她说的做，就赢下了一局，于是笑起来，转身揽住了白石的脖颈，嚷嚷着白石老师，白石老师。结果倒是催生了西野至今觉得最为变态的性癖——在床上总是忍不住想让西野叫老师。分手之后倒是不知道她有没有让别人这样过。  
下了车就直接上出租，白石坐在副驾驶的位置，西野就规矩坐在后排，白石的头发是披在肩上的，这个时候对着后视镜扎头发，头发拢起来之后露出白皙的脖颈、抬起的袖口落回去一些，手臂也是雪白，西野盯着看了几秒钟之后将头靠在车窗上，觉得有点点晕。  
“还是那家的鲜榨果汁。”白石将饮料放在西野眼前，西野就伸手接过，把吸管戳了进去。她高中时晕车，一定要喝这家连锁的果汁。白石之前为了省事，在半途上买了别家的，西野老大不高兴，白石一脸不解地问着不都是果汁吗？西野就说，不一样的，他们用的水果肯定不一样。是十七岁的骄傲和坚持，白石就笑起来，低头吻她，说那以后就都听你的，买这一家。西野弯腰让干呕的感觉减轻了些，开始低头喝果汁，味道倒是都没有变，抬眼看见街对面就有果汁店，心里觉得白石跑远一些买这家连锁的行为实在是太讨巧太狡猾了。  
都是些三年前的情趣罢了，像哄小孩子似的。西野被果汁赶走眩晕的脑袋这么思考着。  
连对自己发出在这一站下车的邀请也是，太讨巧了。西野在心里这么想着，像是生活中的大多数诱惑，其实只要硬起心肠说不，就都一下子过去了。  
她却偏偏没法对白石说不。

门关上了，白石将包随手丢在玄关的地上，略微低了头，便要吻上来，西野下意识抬手去勾白石的脖颈，又不知道哪来的脾气，手就直接钻进白石的外套里去了。她把白石抵在墙上吻，用的全是白石培养出来的吻技，没一会儿白石些微喘不过气来了，西野便踢掉了鞋子，直接跟白石去床上。  
等到白石整个都颤抖起来、伸手揽住了西野的脖颈，微微抬起了身子，西野知道这是在索吻，但她的手在白石的胸前划过，最终离开了白石的身体，拿起了一旁的枕头。她说，转身。白石怔了一怔，小腹和那里还没停止收缩，眼神撞见了西野的，有一丝凶神恶煞的模样，知道是装出来的，也不去戳破，只是笑，然后乖乖地转了身，西野手上拿着的枕头已经塞在自己腰腹下了，白石颤了一下，西野的吻已经落在后背上了，已经做过一次的身体很是敏感，不知道西野是不是被自己刚刚的笑刺激到，又在她高潮的时候握住了她的胸前。年龄是实打实的，但是欢愉也是实打实的，白石只好俯卧在床上，闭着双眼叹气。  
西野起了身，声音冷冷的，说着：“我们果然不适合。”是想要装出漠不关心的态度的，结果用力过猛变成了一种凄惨，像是在玩什么必输的游戏，眼看着又输了一局就厚着脸皮说这不算。白石的呼吸还没有顺回来，已经又是轻轻笑了起来。  
白石说，你现在去楼下打出租去车站，能赶上这里最后一班车，晚上就又能下馆子打游戏啦。  
西野咬紧了下唇，不知道今天第几次被白石的笑惹得气恼，这会儿甚至已经发展出一种委屈了。她想自己的生活本来是张白纸，白石来了，就被变得立体起来，情啊性啊理解啊，她都是从那个年龄开始思索，白石走了，这一切又都变成了牢笼，她偶尔想着改变一下，撕开牢笼的墙壁撞出去，又会想我这是在叛逆呢，对我的初恋叛逆呢，不用说就又开始想起白石。看到什么漫画里写初恋，分手以后再交往的每一个人都带着她的影子，咬牙切齿地觉得真狠啊。以后再跟谁交往的话，按自己这连叛逆都是换个方式想白石的脾性，那人得包容自己到什么程度啊？这么想着想着就觉得简直是罪孽了，十七岁时候在公交车站那一回头的空当儿，西野七濑无论如何都想象不到这份感情引出的结论居然是罪吧？  
十七岁的西野七濑患得患失，却不是大张旗鼓撒娇的类型，只是有时候悄悄走过去抱住了白石的手臂，心里又有一些羞怯，担心白石觉得自己粘人，白石却丝毫不以为意，心思大概也不像她这么多。这些黏糊糊的情绪就都只留给她一个人消化了，没成想越消化情绪越多，最后她被逼到简直要发了疯，恨不得西野七濑这四个字底下能生出活扣来，扣紧了白石麻衣这四个字就焊得死死的。  
即使是三年后她们再遇见，西野先下了手，也没能把局势扭转。按理说她只要接受白石的建议，马上去楼下，马上打车，就能在晚上回到自己家里去。但是西野顿了一顿，觉得气恼被什么莫名的情绪压下去了，开始打马虎眼，问附近那家乌冬面馆还开着吗？饿了。

于是就这么耽搁过去了，吃饭用了很久，饭后白石将她的手揣进大衣口袋里，西野也不去挣脱，两个人默默走回来，开了门，洗澡，做爱，西野这次抱紧了白石，只是在她吻过来的时候偏过头去，于是白石的吻落在脖颈上，之后像是报复一般地在浴缸里把她抵在一角，反复地要她。西野先是咬紧了下唇，然后哽咽，跟十七岁时候的反应一样，毕竟仍然是十七岁时候的那个人。  
等到两个人总算从浴室出来，西野裹着浴巾去卧室，白石去厨房热牛奶，一面在厨房放开了嗓子喊七濑，你爱出汗，出了汗就赶紧把头发吹干，不然会感冒。西野听到白石嚷嚷自己爱出汗的时候已经猜到她后面想说什么，径自取了吹风机，等白石话音一落就打开吹起头发来，好像中间的三年时间都凭空被抹消了，白石仍旧是三年前那个模样，在她急匆匆要出门的时候喊住她，七濑，别忘了带纸巾，出了汗别脱外套，会感冒。  
但毕竟又不是三年前，西野坐在床上，记起三年前她刚刚与白石恋爱，跟哥哥描述自己喜欢的人，觉得想起白石时那样崭新而喜悦的心情她之前从未有过，把她所有的焦虑都驱逐了所有事物都褪去一层一直以来的衰败的外壳，蜕变出崭新的气息…  
而现在算什么？西野在心里想着，心被拖得累，像是有什么东西在平地上拔节而起，虽然是小小的东西，但是顶破了地面就不行了，顶破了，地面就不再是平坦的了，白石这个时候握着两杯热牛奶进来，她将牛奶放在床头柜上，把耳边散下来的发都别在耳后，然后垂下头来吻西野，西野下意识地回应，又觉得恼了起来——白石算得上是在作弊了，她太清楚怎样是好怎样是不好，怎么把西野那些还没冒头的尖刺摁回去，又怎么把吻轻轻落在她唇上，鼻尖抵着鼻翼，这种刺进心底的温柔感，西野就想要落眼泪。

简直像是与世隔绝了，她们彼此都很累，第二天睡到正午，西野挣扎着起床，去楼下的肯德基吃了早餐，给白石打包了一份回来，但白石一直没起，也就没有吃，一直放到凉了，西野就起身打算丢掉，但可乐买回来的时候是冷的，这个时候仍然冷，西野又觉得干渴，就把可乐喝掉了，开始把手机屏幕摁亮又摁灭，助理发了几条催促的消息，说是过两天要截稿了，西野看了，都没有回复。  
白石放在床头柜上的手机短暂地响起来，大概是短信。西野下意识看过去，白石也醒过来，伸手去拿，但是她的动作毕竟赶不上西野的眼神快，西野已经看到白石的手机屏幕，是十七岁时候的自己。她看了白石一眼，迅速伸出手去，在白石之前把手机拿在手里，点亮了屏幕。  
那是她一生中的好时候，穿水手服的最后一年，脸颊还肉肉的，笑起来只有柔和没有其他，她现在稍微能够适应这个世间了，连眼神和表情偶尔都能有以前没有过的凌厉和凶狠。西野盯着屏幕里笑着的自己，是白石拍的没错，看眼神就能看出来当时的西野七濑有多喜欢为她拍照的那个人，简直是自己在自己眼前被示众了。  
西野看向白石：“你一定是在逗我。”  
白石咧嘴笑了起来，是西野最喜欢的爽朗模样：“才没有，之前就是这张，我也没有刻意换过，不信你看——”白石拿过手机解了锁，点开相册给西野看：“我好久之前设置的壁纸，你那张照片都删了，但是壁纸还在。”  
西野有些不相信，年上实在是太狡猾她又实在是太无力抵挡，但是还是偷眼看了过去，确实没有作为墙纸的那一张，西野有些意外，张了张口：“那你——”  
“分手之后我就清理了相册，清完之后冷静下来，发现壁纸没有换，从此就有了不换的理由——换掉的话，这张照片从此就消失了。”  
白石躺在床上，一手的手背放在额上，笑起来是西野无法拒绝的模样，说的话更是让西野的心软下去一截，本来就是强装的硬心肠，就是软下去的这一截，让西野把那样的问题问出了口，她问，你爱我吗？  
是很奢侈的词汇，西野七濑长到二十岁从来没有用过，她自己也觉得不可思议，她那样迷恋白石，却从来没有用过这样的词汇。  
白石收了眼神，看向天花板。  
她说，没有人比我更爱你。

都是个体，每一个人类都是个体，那个时候确认关系倒不觉得难，西野现在反倒觉得难了。都是个体，你存在的这个世界我也存在，三年前交往过，过了三年还能在火车上遇见，但是想要让自己再次跟你扯上关系，喉间翕动了几下，也还是说不出半个字来。  
她拿到了长久以来悬置在心中那个问题的答案，白石刚刚说了，没有人比我更爱你。然后是静默，两人间的静默，全世界的静默。  
这是多么诱人的答案，西野猜白石甚至很诚恳，她的心特别想要相信，可是她的肠胃却绞在一起，缠得她难受，该死的冰可乐。西野强忍着痛意，看了一眼墙上的钟，下午四点钟，如果她现在冲下楼去，去肯德基把该死的冰可乐都吐出来（年下的骄傲让她无论如何不想让白石知道自己吐了），然后搭上车，去买今天剩下的唯一一趟车的车票，就能赶上六点半的车，然后在天刚刚黑下来的时候回到自己的家里。  
白石早已拂晓，但白石对她来说却是永远无法点亮的黑夜。  
西野猛地站起身来，她穿上了昨天重逢时白石穿在身上的那件大衣，价位大概比自己那件高一些，就当是分手费、又或者是昨天的一夜情的费用，但是她又想要把这次出逃搞得不动声色，于是她把手机拿在手里，对躺在床上的白石说，她想要去学校附近的那个街区买关东煮。  
大抵是中间的沉默太久，白石又躺在床上，已经有些困了，模糊地嗯了一声，西野在心里想这样更好，转了身便要逃跑，走到玄关的时候白石的声音却又从卧室传出来——  
“七濑，带上那个纸巾，离我们高中隔了几个街区，你穿这件走过去要出汗的，注意不要感冒了。”

西野脸色有些发白，肠胃刚刚大闹了一场，把她折腾得脸色发白，现在却又偃旗息鼓了，她含混地应了白石，想白石半睡半醒间的这句话无疑比没有人比我更爱你杀伤力更大。  
她带上门之后后退一步，靠在门旁的墙壁上。  
她望着天花板，想了一会儿母亲跟她说过的。母亲说，每个人对感情的表达不一样，如果情感强度相等，就不能用付出多少或者表达多少来衡量。“表达多、表达少，是嵌在你性格里的命，可是能找得到人包容你，就是你命好。”  
西野又想了一会儿白石。白石是她的痛苦，也是她的财富，十七岁的西野七濑只想要财富，不想要痛苦。西野在心里原谅过自己一回，清楚十七岁的孩子那样想无可厚非。  
西野觉得腿弯发软，于是她顺着墙壁蹲下去。  
时间一分一秒过去，西野打算一会儿跟白石讲她是想要去买关东煮的，但是没有带现金。如果白石问她没带钱怎么还去那么久，那她就随便糊弄过去。


End file.
